The present invention relates to an electromagnetically powered driving tool in general, and more particularly to a driving tool provided with an air damper.
Electromagnetically powered driving tools of the type under discussion are known. One of the driving tools of the type under consideration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,453 and also in U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,303. The electromagnetically operated driving tool of the known construction includes a solenoid, a plunger which slides axially of the solenoid, a driver blade for driving fasteners, connected to the plunger, and a magazine for holding a plurality of fasteners and for advancing the fasteners in position for driving engagement with the driver blade.
The return movement of the plunger of such a driving tool is affected by various factors. The adjusted strength of the stroke, the length and the type of the fastener and the material of a workpiece are very important.
In order to obtain an optimal return (the fastest, click-free return movement) of the plunger for all operational conditions the return damping must be adjustable. The afore-mentioned German patent application discloses means for such an adjustment.